


Everything? Nothing?

by elyjelly



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Poetry, chapbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyjelly/pseuds/elyjelly
Summary: when I met you, everything became shiny (and black)a collection of poems about the half blood prick.oh- sorry, i meant prince.





	

#  MY FATHER DIDN’T STRUT, BUT YOU DID

Your words were sharp like knives—  
or perhaps daggers,  
or something as equally harmful.  
You reminded me of fog,  
dark... mysterious... dangerous. But you were green—  
and I was red.  
Together we would make  
such a beautiful shade of yellow.  
I had my mother’s eyes, you had my pizzas sweat A beautiful kitchen disaster.  
(I quite liked it when you called me sir, professor)

# OUR LOVE WAS UNBREAKABLE

when I was falling  
the world seemed darker but then again, everything seemed dark when it came to you. was this a bad thing? no i think not.  
when I was falling  
I was surrounded by memories.  
your slick, black locks,  
were my favourite texture—  
although sometimes it made my hands slimy. a pleasant feeling, indeed.  
when I was falling  
I swore I would never love again probably because you just— murdered me;  
I wish I was joking.  
(I didn’t actually fall, you fucking pushed me)

# MY FATHER WILL NOT BE HEARING ABOUT THIS

i came over on holidays once, i used your bathroom. i saw we used  
the same hair gel.  
i never got to thank you for saving me.  
for doing—  
being—  
what i couldn’t.  
protection  
we never used it,  
but apparently it was always on your mind.

# MCDONALDS (ALRIGHT, SEVERUS?)

Your hair smelled like hamburgers, not because I love hamburgers— But because it is so greasy, cheesy,  
meaty.  
To taste the fine meat—  
of your existence,  
Oh, darling,  
I would fight wars for that greasy delight. So, tell me, again,  
What shampoo do you use?


End file.
